1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone calling systems and in particular to a telephone calling system that, upon designation of a party to be called, will place a call to the scheduled location of the party to be called.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data processing system that includes an electronic telephone dialer allows a person, called a user, using the data processing system to select an event in an electronic telephone directory resident in the data processing system. The system will, in response, place a telephone call to the telephone number associated with the directory entry. However, the party called may be away from the location of the telephone number. Another party may answer the telephone call, or an automatic telephone answering service may respond to the incoming telephone call. However, neither may satisfy a caller who prefers to speak directly to the party called.
Many data processing systems include electronic calendars. Such calendars maintain calendar entries that contain information describing the scheduled location of the calendar's owner. This information describing the scheduled location may include the names of persons the calendar owner expects to meet with, the locations of such meetings, and an external telephone number or internal telephone extension at the location of such meetings. Individual calendar entries may also have beginning times and ending times or durations on individual day or days. Therefore, a telephone calling system is desired that can use the electronic calendar information describing the scheduled location of the designated party to place a call to the scheduled location.